Dreamer
by txloulou
Summary: So it's like Wake, but not really it's an idea i got from wake so u no. Honestly I suck at summaries! I would be extremly happy to get reviews, so i hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Dreamer

By: Alissa Hattaway

Chapter one: The Dreams Begin

_I'm standing across the street looking straight at Becky Robin, a girl from school. The light turns red and Becky looks both ways. She looks up at me, waves and, steps onto the street. I wave back smiling at her. My throat starts to burn and I glance around. What's going on? She's halfway across when I look back at her. All of a sudden everything goes quiet and starts moving in slow motion. I look up just as a swirving car speeds through the light. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. Everything goes back to normal and all I can hear is the thud of the car coming into contact with her body. _

_ She lies limp and lifeless under the car. The man who was driving the car got out unharmed, but completely drunk. He's screaming that kids shouldn't be aloud on the streets as he staggers around his car looking for damage. There was only a dent in the front. Cops arrive and they have to tackle the man to get handcuffs on him. They throw him into the back of a squad car and haul Becky onto a stretcher and off to the hospital._

I sit up straight in bed with a yelp of surprise. That was the most realistic dream I have ever had. It was the night of my 15th birthday. I lay back down, close my eyes and soon get back to sleep. I had a very restless sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 1: Continued

Chapter 1 The Dreams Begin Continued

I woke up that morning filling like crap. Getting up, grabbing my clothes, and a towel I head for the shower. The steamy, hot water feels good against my clammy skin. I get out, get dressed, and head for school.

I came around a curve and I see the exact thing from my dream, Becky standing on the curb fixing to walk across. I feel that I should do something, but I can't as I watch in horror. She steps onto the street, waves, and is hit by the car. I gawk at the terrible scene in front of me. How could this be happening?

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone move. I turn my head to see a guy a few feet away staring right at me. His blackish- brown hair was cut were it covered his left eye. His hazel eyes studied me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I know what he was seeing.

He was seeing a girl with curly brown hair that was cut to cover her right eye and chocolate brown eyes. I looked him over. I looked back at the terrible scene in the middle of the road and then back at him, but he wasn't there. Well, that was strange.

I decided to skip school since I was on TV for being on the scene the school knew why. I went back home and changed into some comfy sweats and a tank top. My dad was in his study doing whatever it is he has been doing since mom died. Michelle, our house maid, was sitting in the living room watching the news. When I walked in she looked up at me.

"Very interesting day, huh?" she asked in her shrill voice.

"Yep, it's not every day that a girl you know gets hit by a psycho." I say dryly.

I plop down and watch them ask everyone questions for hours. Then the "Wheel of Fortune" came on. Just as it was starting the phone rings. Michelle starts to get up.

"No, I'll get it," I say running for the phone.

I pick it up and it's my best friend Quinn.

"You'll never guess what happened today," she gushes.

"What?" I sigh.

"Emily Alanna Lawrence was spreading rumors about you," she lets out with a deep breath.

"No Way," I said astonished.

Alanna Lawrence Was my "cousin" at least that's what she told everyone. She has dirty blondish hair that's really poof and blue eyes. She is kind of a whore if you ask me. She is sixteen and engaged to her boyfriend Hunter.

"Why was she doing that?" I asked curiously.

"Supposedly she thinks everyone thinks you're better than her"

"Oh! Well, I have got to go," I say in a rush.

I decided I need to take a nap so I hang up, go to my room, a flop down on my bed. I finally doze off an hour later.

Alanna is sitting in her bedroom with her back to the door and her iPod turned up. She doesn't notice Hunter walk in behind her holding a humongous carving knife. She turns around, sees him, and screams. He brings the knife down and ends up stabbing her in the arm because she moved. He brings it down again stabbing her in the chest. He stabs her over and over again. Blood is everywhere.

I sit straight up in bed and stare wide eyed at the wall. That's when I noticed that the phone is ringing. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. Michelle would have left already. I get up and look out the window. I see the guy from earlier, the guy who was staring at me at Becky's death scene. The phone continues to ring and I run down stairs to answer it.

"This is Ella, What's Up?" I ask.

"Hey," says Alanna.

"Would you like to go to my party tonight," she asks.

"Sure," I say.

I flinch at the happiness in my voice.

I call Quinn and tell her. Quinn has dark brown straight hair, blue eyes, and braces. She squeaks with excitement. She decided to wear her cute black skirt, a nice white shirt, and high heels. She looked amazing. Now it's time for my outfit. I had died my hair black after calling Quinn. I had found a really cute black dress that was spaghetti strap and came to mid thigh. It had skulls on it and it came with a black glove. I found some knee high converses and had Quinn help me get them on. We started towards Alanna's house which is only three blocks away. We just left and you could already hear the thump of music. Quinn and I looked at each other.

We arrived at the party, but Alanna was nowhere in sight to thank. So we went on with our business. Quinn went to go flirt with some guy whose name I was pretty sure was Joey. I saw a stair case and went up it until I got to the hall. There was one lime green door and I went to it. I opened it and no one was in there. You could tell it was her room because of the "Twilight" and Justin Bieber posters all over the walls.

I close the door behind me as I walk into the room. All of a sudden I hear footsteps coming this way. I run for the closet and close the door. I lie on my stomach and watch from under the door. Alanna walks in and sit on her bed with her back to the door. I've seen this before. I have a feeling I can stop this. She puts on her headphones and turns it up. When Hunter walks in I try to open the door, but it won't open. When he leaves the room the door opens. I step out, pull out my phone, and call 911. I describe Hunter and tell them where to come get Alanna at. Deputy Jones takes Quinn and me to my house and leaves us. I tell Quinn what happened and she gasps in horror. As I think back to leaving the house I remember seeing a familiar guy with blackish- brown hair and hazel eyes. Oh yah, I saw him twice before. How strange?


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I finally got chapter 2 done!**

**Here it is :D**

I got a full night of sleep! No freaky dreams! I got out of bed with a smile on my face. I pulled on my favorite jeans and a green shirt. After brushing my newly dyed hair I headed for school. When I got to school I noticed someone leaning against a pillar. It was that guy. When I walked by he smiled. What the heck? I don't even know this guy! I keep walking, but then I remembered all the times I've seen him before that. I turned around and he wasn't there anymore! Am I seeing things? No, he WAS there, but where did he go? After class Quinn and I met up at my locker.

"Have you seen the new guy?" asked Quinn.

"Wait….what? A new guy?" I asked confused.

"I'll take that as a no," she says looking around.

I turn and look to. Then I see him. The guy who I've seen after my dreams that have been coming true was walking towards us. He was looking straight at me. Quinn smiles, but not because of him. She's smiling because Joey, her boyfriend, just walked up. The new guy stops and looks at us.

"Hey, I'm Damen," he says smiling.

I just look at him suspiciously. He is a big part in this whole dream thing I can feel it. Quinn elbows me in the ribs.

"Ouch," I yelp.

Joey and Damen look confused. I blush and glare at Quinn. She smiles.

"Hi I'm Ella," I say.

"Well I guess I'll catch you guys later," he says rushing off.

I only saw glimpses of Damen for the rest of the day. After school I had to go to the police station for questioning about Alanna. I told them about my dreams and they laughed at me. I insisted that it was true. They got to the point where they thought I needed to be put in an insane asylum. I called Quinn and explained as much as I could without telling about my dreams. She said she'd be right over. Five minutes after the call Damen shows up. What the heck? I don't remember calling him. About twenty minutes later Quinn shows up too.

"Thank you so much." I say.

"Anytime," he says smiling.

He starts to walk away, but I grab his arm.

"Would you like a ride?" I ask.

"No thanks," he says pulling his arm from my grip and walking away.

Quinn and I start towards our houses. We just chatted about the usual random stuff. We ran out of things to talk about by the time we got to Quinn's house. I hugged her and continued to my house which was five minutes up the road. I quietly closed the door hoping Michelle had already left. I didn't see her so I went up stairs to take a shower. I finally got out when all the hot water was gone. I threw on my pajamas and flopped down into bed. Falling into a deep sleep I began to have another dream.

_The most hated person in our school, Amy Rose, was being her usual snobby self. She was bullying some kid when a scream rang out and people began to run. She looked up. She turned around and in her horror came face to face with a guy in a ski mask. She looked at him with a smirk on her face._

_"Fashion check, Bozo! Ski masks are so lame," she said._

_There were more screams around her. She glanced around and saw about fifteen other people with ski mask and guns. She was starting to regret what she had just said, but it was too late now. People were running and screaming everywhere. They were too busy to notice her being surrounded by these men. She tried to make a run for it. The guy without the gun lunged forward and grabbed her. She panicked because he now held a gun to her head. She struggled to get free, but he was to strong. She screamed and struggled until his grip slipped. Turning around she punched the guy in the face. All of the guns went off at once and she lay dead at his feet. (How'd the miss him I have no idea)_

I sit up and look at the clock. Its six o'clock and I have a felling to watch the news. Sitting down in the living room I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. I stared in horror at what I saw. They were talking about the mall Amy had been at in my dream. I shook my head violently, but it was too late. She was dead and I knew it before everyone and probably could have stopped it if I had tried. There was a knock on the door. Who could that be this early in the morning? I open the door and look into the hazel eyes of Damen.

**Sorry to leave it like this, but that is far as I got, :D**

**Plz review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Sorry that it's been so long since I posted last! Please review!)**

"Damen! What are you doing here?" I ask astonished.

"Look I know this is weird, but I need to talk to you," he says in a rush.

I give him a funny look and open the door wider. He looks at me.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asks.

"Oh, yes Damen would you like to come in," I say rolling my eyes and using a southern drawl.

Damen laughs and steps through the door way. I didn't step back any so we were about two inches away from each other. I look up at him and he's lookin at me. He smiles and my heart slams into my chest. I swear I could hear it speed up. I started to take a step back, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He pressed his silk like lips against mine and my knees got wobbly. He tasted minty! Maybe he was planning this? He pulled back really quick.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he exclaims.

"No, No it was ok...you can do it again if you want," I hear myself say.

He chuckles. Leaning towards me again he kisses me slow, long, and sweet. My worl is spinning and then we hear a huff. We spring apart. My dad was standing there staring at us.

"Ella, you should really introduce me to your friends before you bring them to the house to make out," he sighs.

"Sorry Dad," I exclaim breathlessly.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Damen." Damne says outstretching his hand to my dad.

' Dad grabs his hand in a firm grip and shakes it. They stare at each other for a minute or two and then my dad just leaves. I look at Damen suspiciously. Even though I'm completely crushin on him big time that doesn't mean I'm not suspicious of him being the cause of these deaths.

"Ella, you're a Dreamer, a person who dreams something that will happen in the future. You feel like you can stop what's happening, but then you can't do nothing. The truth is you can you just have to learn to control it. I would know because I'm a Dreamer too," Damen lets out all in one breath.

My jaw falls open and I'm completely speechless. The funny thing is I barely know him and I believe him one hundred percent. What is wrong with me?


	5. Chapter 3: Continued

**Chapter 3 Continued...**  
**(Please Review!)**  
I collapse on to the couch. Why did I believe him? Why did my heart speed up when he was around? What was going on? I didn't understand any of it. Damen sat down next to me.  
"Ella, you have to believe me" he said grabbing my hands.  
I pulled them away from him.  
"I do believe you, but I don't understand." I said.  
Silent hot tears began to slide down my face. Did this mean my whole life has been a lie?  
"Look I'll explain everything, just come with me," he said standing up and holding a hand out to me.  
"You will not taking her any where," my father growled as he walked out of his study.  
I stared at him in pure shock. He stood there frowning. Glaring at Damen he walked over to the back of the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"B-But," I started "You need to leave...NOW," my dad said stepping towards Damen.  
"I don't want you around my daughter. It's not time for that," he said trying to keep me from hearing.  
"Oh, It's time for that if you like it or not. People are dying because she can't stop these things from happening," Damen said not moving from his spot.  
My dad began to turn red in the face. He started shaking. He ran towards Damen and tackled him.  
"DAD! GET OFF HIM," I screamed.  
Damen was struggling to keep my dad from hitting him. He got hit a few good times. Just as Damen got dad off him and stood up the door swung open. Michelle walked in. Her smile quickly became a frown.

"Get out. You do not have the right to be near her until she turns 15" She said sounding angry.  
Damen stared at her.  
"She is 15.." he said and then he was gone.  
I stared in shock. How could Michelle forget that today was my birthday? How could I forget that today was my birthday? Everyone turned and looked at me.  
"I don't want you ever talking to that thing again; don't believe anything he tells you." My father said and ran back into his study.  
"Listen to your daddy," said Michelle and then she went off into the kitchen.  
I had just realized it was morning...Did I really sleep all day and night yesterday? No, I went to Alanna's party and then I had that dream about Amy when I went to bed last night. I was going to be late for school! Wait, it was a Saturday. Shaking my head i began to walk upstairs. I got to my room and just as I closed he door a hand was over my mouth and there was someone behind me. I was just about to scream, but the hand tightened on my mouth stopping me.  
"Don't scream," whispered Damen.  
I relaxed. He let me go and i felt the familiar feeling I got when he was near. I turned to face him still standing only inches away. He smiled down at me.  
"Are you going to scream," He said.  
"I'm thinking about it," I said laughing.  
He laughed and my heart raced. I walked over to my bed and watched him. He looked around my room and shook his head.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he said smiling.  
"Wait, how did you get into my room?, I asked remembering that my room is on the second floor and there isn't a tree by my window.  
"Uh I walked up the stairs?" he said like it was obvious.  
I stood up and was getting ready to scream.  
"NO! Don't!," he said taking a few steps toward me.  
"Then tell me how you got in here and how you knew which room was mine." I said.  
"ok, we used to be friends a really long time ago back when we were in like preschool, before your mom got sick. I used to hang out with you all the time. That's how I know what room is yours. As for how I got up here well I'd have to explain that along with everything else I have to explain to you." he said in a rush.  
I stared at him. I couldn't remember my childhood very well, but i do remember having a friend come hang out at my house with me. I always thought it was a girl though because I couldn't really remember all the details. I sat back down on my bed. My head began to hurt.  
"I think I kind of remember you," I said.  
He smiled. "Really!?" he said sounding excited.  
"Well I remember having a friend over and they didn't want to leave and their mom had to carry them out," I said telling him everything I remembered.  
His face turned bright red.  
"Uh yea that was me," he said sounding embarrassed as he ran his hand through his hair.  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. This seriously hot guy in front of me had once thrown a fit because he didn't want to leave my house? He sat down beside me.  
"We really need to talk about you being a dreamer though. We can catch up later." he said.  
"Oh yea," I said turning so I could see him.  
"We need to get out of here first because I'd rather not be thrown out again." he said being a hundred percent serious now.  
"Ok I'll get dressed and I'll met you at the park," I said standing up and heading toward my closet.  
I turned around to tell him that he should leave now, but he wasn't there.


End file.
